ghost_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Core
Core is the evil leader of the Dark Race. He had waged war against the humans twice ever since the shadowghosts' rise to power during the Era of Lost History. Core was finally killed when Jack Anderson traveled to the Dark Nest & finished him off for good, effectively destroying the shadowghost threat forever. Bio Creation & rise Core was somehow created as one of the first shadowghosts to rise from the rubble of the 2012 Catastrophe. Core, being the leader as the most powerful, had his life force bound to the Dark Race: if he was killed in his physical form, all shadowghosts, who are children of him, would die off with his spirit. First Dark War Between Wars Core was forced into suspended animation with the other shadowghosts under the Ancient Temple in Shadow Caves. In the chamber where the shadowghosts were stuck in exile, they silently multiplyed in a form of asexual reproduction, recreating the race & making the threat of war worse than the previous threat. Second Dark War Possession of Thomas Sherman Core possessed Thomas Sherman almost immediately after he disturbed the shadowghosts. When inside of Sherman's body, Sherman attempted to fight the spirit out of him, resulting in him being driven insane & committing suicide in hopes that Core would be killed with him, unaware & completely forgetting that shadowghosts must be in physical form to be destroyed. Commanding the forces Core commanded the armys to concentrate attacks on humans in highly civilized areas & to guard certain objects. For instance, he insured that the Amulet of Light was guarded in Shadow Caves as the Amulet was among the key artifacts that could destroy him. Formation of the Imperials After the Battle for the Battery, the shadowghosts began to realize that they alone cannot eliminate the humans quick enough & must create duplicates of humans meant for combat. These "superhumans" would look exactly like any ordinary human, but they'd be programmed to either silently or violently exterminate each & every human one at a time or altogether. Scrounging up remnants of a human that was blown to pieces on the drill platform, they found the human's brain, unscathed & they extracted it & reanimated it. They assembled a robotic manifestation of a human that didn't go at all to the plan: it was more metal than it was skin & it was obvious that to build a human robot, they would need to be more dextrous. However, when they activated the robot by putting the brain in, they unintentionally awakened Cyber Erol. Before being put into his cybernetic body, Erol had served the human armys & was accidentally left behind during the Battle for the Battery when the humans retreated before the drill exploded. Cyber Erol, whose memory had been warped by the explosion & his sanity had been twisted from his brain's life outside it's body & transition into a digital one, sought to get revenge on his former friends, whom he believed betrayed him by leaving him to die on purpose. Core then discussed with Cyber Erol what he'll do & they formed the League of Imperial Cybernetic Hybrids, run by Cyber Erol, which would produce more robots similar to Erol himself & they would be used as soldiers that would destroy all humans. What Core didn't know was that while Erol had the desire to destroy the humans, his insane mind concocted plans for world & universal domination, willing to destroy all life, which Erol wanted to kill off the shadowghost forces after the humans had gone extinct. The Imperial alliance with the shadowghosts benefitted the war's tide against the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity as they destroyed the Great Lakes Citadel, stopped an assault on the Dark Nest, decimated Metropolitan City & assassinated the highest officer in the Alliance. Manhunt for James Anderson Following the murder of Field Marshal Smith, Core faced a problem during his years in the war: a boy named James Anderson was rising out of the ranks in the human armys & was becoming a leader, more over a hero. To silence the hero, Core put a price on Anderson's head & set all of his best shadowghosts out to find & kill him. At the same time, his best shadowghosts had attacked & possessed his family members & used them as carriers. James & his friends sought to find powerful artifacts capable of destroying Core. After the Catholic Church fell, Core put a taboo on his name, causing the shadowghosts to eventually track James & his friends to their base. The group fled after realizing that shadowghosts had infiltrated their security perimeters & the Great Lakes Citadel had been destroyed. Core began to search areas for artifacts that could destroy him. However, he was certain that some were on guard: for instance, the Amulet of Light was supposedly in the Ancient Temple, however this was a fake amulet, the real one was with James, who, after getting caught by his own family (who were now all carriers), lost the amulet to Luke, who was carrier to Core's second-in-command, Mellion. Repeated attempts to destroy the Alliance Jack Anderson's mission Possession of Dave Final battle & death